Euroleague Basketball
Real Madrid (10th title) |most_champs = Real Madrid (10 titles) |website = Euroleague.net |singles = |ceo = Jordi Bertomeu |TV = Euroleague TV List of broadcasters }} Euroleague Basketball, commonly known as the Euroleague, is the highest level tier and most important professional club basketball competition in Europe, with teams from up to 18 different countries, members of FIBA Europe. For sponsorship reasons, for five seasons starting with 2010-2011, it will be named Turkish Airlines Euroleague.Euroleague.net - Euroleague, Turkish Airlines sign strategic partnership deal. The competition is operated by ULEB, a Europe-wide consortium of leading professional basketball leagues. During the season, the Euroleague is broadcast on television in 191 countriesEuroleague.net - About Euroleague Basketball. and can be seen by up to 245 million (800 million via satellite) households weekly in China.- CSPN China to broadcast Turkish Airlines Euroleague. It is as well being nationally televised in the United States and Canada on NBA TV and available online through ESPN3. The Euroleague Final Four is broadcast on television in 197 countries.Euroleague.net - Final Four attracts record TV audiences! Qualifications The league usually, but not always, includes domestic champions from the leading countries. Depending on the country, places in the Euroleague may be awarded on the basis of: * Performance in the previous season's domestic league. * Performance over the previous two or three domestic seasons. * Contracts with ULEB. * In addition, the winner of the previous season's Eurocup receives a place. For example, two 2007-08 domestic champions from ULEB member countries did not compete in the 2008–09 Euroleague—Zadar (Croatia) and Hapoel Holon (Israel). Zadar played in the second-level Eurocup in 2008-09. Hapoel Holon, however, did not compete in any of the three European continental club competitions—not even the third-tier EuroChallenge (which is run by FIBA Europe instead of ULEB), because of financial difficulties. Starting with the 2009–10 season, the entrance criteria changed: * Thirteen clubs, chosen via a formula based on competitive performance, television revenues, and home attendance, receive "A Licenses", giving them automatic entry into the Euroleague regular season phase. A Licenses are awarded for three years, meaning that the next adjustment of A Licenses will not take place until 2012–13. * Eight clubs receive one-year "B Licenses" into the Euroleague regular season. Seven of them are directly based on the ranking of the domestic league in which the club competes. The eighth is a three-year "wild card" license based on similar factors to the A Licenses; the first such license was awarded to ASVEL Basket of France. * The winner of the previous year's Eurocup receives a one-year "C License" into the Euroleague regular season. If the club qualifies for a direct B License into the regular season via its domestic league, the C License will be awarded to the club not already qualified for the regular season that is highest on the Euroleague entry list. * Eight other clubs receive one-year "B Licenses" into the Euroleague qualifying rounds, with two advancing into the regular season. For more info see: * * Turkish Airlines name sponsorship On July 26, 2010, Turkish Airlines and Euroleague Basketball announced a €15 million euros strategic agreement to sponsor the top European basketball competition across the globe. According to the agreement, starting with the 2010-11 season, the top European competition will be named Turkish Airlines Euroleague Basketball. Similarly, the Euroleague Final Four will be named the Turkish Airlines Euroleague Final Four, whereby the new league title will appear in all media accordingly. This title partnership will run for five seasons, with the option of extending it to an additional five. Euroleague format Since the 2009–10 season, the Euroleague's first phase has been the Qualifying Rounds, which involve eight clubs bracketed into a knockout tournament consisting of two-legged matches. The four survivors of the First Qualifying Round are paired against one another for the Second Qualifying Round, with the two winners continuing in the Euroleague. All losing clubs in the Qualifying Rounds parachute into ULEB's second-tier Eurocup. The next phase is the Regular Season, in which 24 teams participate; from 2009–10, the participants will include 22 clubs automatically entered into the Regular Season plus the two Qualifying Round winners. Each team plays two games (home-and-away) against every other team in its group. At the end of the Regular Season, the field is cut from 24 to 16. Before 2008–09, the teams were divided into three groups of eight teams each, with the top five teams in each group plus the top sixth-place finisher advancing. Now, the Regular Season involves four groups with six teams each, with the first four teams in each group advancing. The second phase, known as the Top 16, then begins, featuring the 16 survivors of the Regular Season, drawn into four-team groups. As in the Regular Season, each Top 16 group is contested in a double round-robin format. The third phase, the Quarterfinal round, has been played since the 2004-05 season. Before, only the group winners advanced to the Euroleague Final Four (see below). Now, the first- and second-place teams from each group advance. In the quarterfinal round, the first-place team from each group is matched against a second-place team from another group in a playoff series. Through the 2007-08 season, the series was best-of-three, and expanded to best-of-five for 2008-09. Home advantage in the series goes to the first-place team. The Final Four, held at a predetermined site, features the winners of the four quarterfinal series in one-off knockout matches. The semifinal losers play for third place; the winners play for the championship. The 2010 Final Four was held on May 7 and 9 at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy in Paris. The 2011 Final Four was held at Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona. Arena standards Effective as of the 2012-13 season, Euroleague clubs must host their home matches in arenas that have a seating capacity of at least 10,000 people. In 2008, ULEB voted to increase the arena seating requirement to 10,000 within 4 years time in order to force clubs to move into and/or build bigger arenas. This was done in hopes of increasing revenues through more ticket sales. European Champions' Cup teams divided The Euroleague (or historically called, the European Champions' Cup) was originally established by FIBA and it operated under its umbrella from 1958 until the summer of 2000, concluding with the 1999-2000 season. That was when ULEB, short for the Union of European Leagues of Basketball, was created by the 24 richest club teams, most of them from Spain, Italy and Greece. Amazingly, FIBA had never trademarked the "Euroleague" name and ULEB simply used it without any legal ramifications because FIBA had no legal recourse to do anything about it, so they had to find a new name for their league. Thus, the following 2000-2001 season started with 2 separate top European professional club basketball competitions: the FIBA SuproLeague (previously known as the FIBA Euroleague) and the brand new ULEB Euroleague. The rift in European professional club basketball initially showed no signs of letting up. Top clubs were also split between the two leagues: Panathinaikos, Maccabi Tel Aviv, CSKA Moscow and Efes Pilsen stayed with FIBA, while Olympiacos Piraeus, Kinder Bologna, Real Madrid, FC Barcelona, Baskonia and Benetton Treviso joined ULEB. In May 2001, Europe had two continental champions, Maccabi of the FIBA SuproLeague and Kinder Bologna of the ULEB Euroleague. The leaders of both organizations realized the need to come up with a new single competition. Negotiating from the position of strength, ULEB dictated proceedings and FIBA essentially had no choice but to agree to their terms. As a result, the Euroleague was fully integrated under ULEB's umbrella and teams that competed in the FIBA SuproLeague during the 2000–01 season joined it as well. In essence, the authority in European professional club basketball was divided over club-country lines. FIBA stayed in charge of national team competitions (like the EuroBasket, the FIBA World Championship, and Summer Olympics Basketball), while ULEB took over the European professional club competitions. From that point on, FIBA's Korać Cup and Saporta Cup competitions lasted only one more season before folding, which was when ULEB launched the ULEB Cup, now known as the Eurocup. Finals For finals not played on a single match, *''' precedes the score of the team playing at home. † ''2001 was a transition year, with the best European teams split into two major leagues (SuproLeague held by FIBA, '''Euroleague by ULEB).'' Titles By club * Maccabi Tel Aviv beat Panathinaikos in the 2000/2001 FIBA SuproLeague final. The league did not contain all of the European champions. * Kinder Bologna (Virtus) beat Caja Laboral (Baskonia) in the 2000/2001 ULEB Euroleague final. The league did not contain all of the European champions. *See also: Triple Crown in Basketball By nation Euroleague versus NBA games The following is a list of games between NBA and Euroleague teams, since the Euroleague stopped being run by FIBA Europe and began working in conjunction with ULEB (the modern era Euroleague format). The list includes only games in which NBA clubs have played against teams that participated in that season's Euroleague competition. The games that take place outside of the United States and/or Canada are played under a combination of mixed NBA and FIBA rules with 2 NBA refs and 1 ULEB ref, while all games played in the United States and/or Canada are played under NBA rules only and with 3 NBA refs. Statistics *NBA teams have an overall record of 36-7 against the Euroleague teams. *NBA teams have a record of 27-2 when playing the games at home, under NBA rules, and with three NBA refs. *NBA teams have a record of 9-5 when playing the games away, under a combination of mixed NBA and FIBA rules, and with two NBA refs and one FIBA ref. 2000s Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona |teamA= Memphis Grizzlies '|scoreA='91 |teamB= FC Barcelona|scoreB=80 }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA='100' |teamB= Panathinaikos|scoreB=76 }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= '''Toronto Raptors |scoreA='86' |teamB= Benetton Treviso|scoreB=83 }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA=103 |teamB= ''' Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB='105' }} TD Waterhouse Centre, Orlando, FL |teamA= Orlando Magic '|scoreA='93 |teamB= Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=79 }} Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona |teamA= Philadelphia 76ers |scoreA=99 |teamB= FC Barcelona|scoreB='104' |report = Boxscore }} PalaLottomatica, Rome |teamA= Phoenix Suns '|scoreA='100 |teamB= Virtus Roma|scoreB=93 |report = Boxscore }} CSKA Universal Sports Hall, Moscow |teamA= Los Angeles Clippers |scoreA=75 |teamB= CSKA Moscow|scoreB='94' |report = Boxscore }} Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris |teamA= San Antonio Spurs '|scoreA='97 |teamB= Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=84 |report = Boxscore }} Pepsi Center, Denver, CO |teamA= Denver Nuggets '|scoreA='118 |teamB= Efes Pilsen|scoreB=102 |report = Boxscore }} Kölnarena, Cologne |teamA= Phoenix Suns '|scoreA='119 |teamB= Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=102 |report = Boxscore }} Kölnarena, Cologne |teamA= Philadelphia 76ers '|scoreA='85 |teamB= CSKA Moscow|scoreB=71 |report = Boxscore }} Efes Pilsen|scoreB=66 |report = Boxscore }} Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=67 |report = Boxscore }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA='118' |teamB= Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=84 |report = Boxscore }} Abdi İpekçi Arena, Istanbul |teamA= Minnesota Timberwolves |scoreA='84' |teamB= Efes Pilsen |scoreB=81 |report = Boxscore }} PalaLottomatica, Rome |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA='93' |teamB= Virtus Roma|scoreB=87 |report = Boxscore }} Palacio José María Martín Carpena, Málaga |teamA= Memphis Grizzlies |scoreA=99 |teamB= CB Málaga|scoreB='102' |report = Boxscore }} Palacio de Deportes, Madrid |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA=103 |teamB= Real Madrid|scoreB='104' |report = Boxscore }} Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=85 |report = Boxscore }} Panathinaikos|scoreB=70 |report = Boxscore }} AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX |teamA= San Antonio Spurs |scoreA='113' |teamB= Panathinaikos|scoreB=91 |report = Boxscore }} Žalgiris Kaunas|scoreB=88 |report = Boxscore }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA='105' |teamB= Žalgiris Kaunas|scoreB=99 |report = Boxscore }} Žalgiris Kaunas|scoreB=96 |report = Boxscore }} CSKA Moscow|scoreB=66 |report = Boxscore }} Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON |teamA= Toronto Raptors |scoreA='86' |teamB= CSKA Moscow|scoreB=78 |report = Boxscore }} Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA |teamA= Los Angeles Lakers |scoreA='108' |teamB= FC Barcelona|scoreB=104 |report = Boxscore }} FC Barcelona|scoreB=109 |report = Boxscore }} Partizan Belgrade|scoreB= 70 |report = Boxscore }} Partizan Belgrade|scoreB=80 |report = Boxscore }} Palacio de Deportes, Madrid |teamA= Utah Jazz |scoreA='109' |teamB= Real Madrid|scoreB=87 |report = Boxscore }} Olympiacos|scoreB=89 |report = Boxscore }} Olympiacos|scoreB=94 |report = Boxscore }} Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=91 |report = Boxscore }} Maccabi Tel Aviv|scoreB=95 |report = Boxscore }} 2010s Mediolanum Forum, Milan |teamA= New York Knicks |scoreA='125' |teamB= Olimpia Milano|scoreB=113 |report = Boxscore }} Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona |teamA= Los Angeles Lakers |scoreA=88 |teamB= FC Barcelona|scoreB='92' |report = Boxscore }} American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL |teamA= Miami Heat |scoreA='96' |teamB= CSKA Moscow|scoreB=85 |report = Boxscore }} Saski Baskonia|scoreB=105 |report = Boxscore }} Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK |teamA= Oklahoma City Thunder |scoreA='97' |teamB= CSKA Moscow|scoreB=89 |report = Boxscore }} Saski Baskonia|scoreB=85 |report = Boxscore }} CSKA Moscow|scoreB='90' |report = Boxscore }} Euroleague champions versus NBA champions The following is a list of games that have been played between the defending champions of the NBA and the defending champions of the Euroleague. The games that take place outside of the United States and/or Canada are played under a combination of mixed NBA and FIBA rules with 2 NBA refs and 1 ULEB ref, while all games played in the United States and/or Canada are played under NBA rules only and with 3 NBA refs. Palais Omnisports, Paris |teamA= Chicago Bulls '|scoreA='104 |teamB= Olympiacos|scoreB=78 }} Panathinaikos|scoreB=91 |report = Boxscore }} Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona |teamA= Los Angeles Lakers |scoreA=88 |teamB= FC Barcelona|scoreB='92' |report = Boxscore }} Facts * Real Madrid has been the most successful team, having won the competition a record eight times. * Panathinaikos is the most successful team since the Euroleague Final Four system introduction, having won 6 out of 25 Final Fours. * During the 1970s, Pallacanestro Varese, then competing under sponsorship names Ignis and later on Mobilgirgi and Emerson, reached all 10 finals. These consecutive final matches (of which it won five) were the only ones ever reached by this club. * Athens is the only city, from which three different clubs Panathinaikos, Olympiacos and AEK have participated in Euroleague finals. * Athens is the only city, from which seven different clubs Panathinaikos, Olympiacos, AEK, Panellinios, Peristeri, Panionios, Maroussi have participated in the Euroleague. * The highest attendance ever recorded in Euroleague is 22,567, which filled Belgrade Arena on March 5, 2009 for a 2008–09 Top 16 match between Partizan Belgrade and Panathinaikos. The previous record was 18,500 fans, achieved at a Panathinaikos home match at the Olympic Indoor Hall, Athens, against TAU Cerámica on April 12, 2006, for the 2005–06 third quarterfinal playoff game. * Although Israel is located in the Middle East, its teams play in the Euroleague (similar to Israel's national football team and clubs playing for UEFA competitions). * In the small area of less than 40 km² in the northern metropolitan area of Milan, there are 3 clubs that have won a total of 10 European Champions' Cups and played a total of 16 finals: ** Pallacanestro Cantù, which won the Euroleague twice, is the team of the small city of Cantù (only 39,036 inhabitants), located 25 km north of Milan. ** Pallacanestro Varese, which won 5 Euroleagues, is from the city of Varese (96,917 inhabitants), which is located a few miles west from Cantù and Milan. ** Olimpia Milano is from the city of Milan itself. * Record score for a final game was achieved in the 2004 finals in Tel Aviv, where home club Maccabi Tel Aviv defeated Skipper Bologna by a score of 118-74 (44 point difference). Media coverage Euroleague awards Statistical Leaders Points Per Game *1991-92 Nikos Galis (Aris Thessaloniki): 32.25 (in 16 games) *1992-93 Zdravko Radulović (Cibona Zagreb): 23.92 (in 13 games) *1993-94 Nikos Galis (Panathinaikos Athens): 23.80 (in 21 games) *1994-95 - Predrag Danilović (Virtus (Buckler) Bologna): 22.11 (in 17 games) *1995-96 Joe Arlauckas (Real Madrid): 26.42 (in 21 games) *1996-97 Carlton Myers (Fortitudo (Teamsystem) Bologna): 22.94 (in 19 games) *1997-98 - Predrag Stojaković (PAOK Thessaloniki): 20.93 (in 16 games) *1998-99 İbrahim Kutluay (Fenerbahce Istanbul): 21.41 (in 17 games) *1999-00 Miljan Goljović (Pivovarna Laško): 20.18 (in 16 games) *2000-01 - Miroslav Berić (Partizan Belgrade): 23.25 (in 20 games) (FIBA Suproleague) *2000-01 Alphonso Ford (Peristeri Athens): 26 (in 12 games) (ULEB Euroleague) *2001-02 Alphonso Ford (Olympiacos Piraeus): 24.75 (in 20 games) *2002-03 - Miloš Vujanić (Partizan Belgrade): 25.78 (in 14 games) *2003-04 Lynn Greer (Slask Wroclaw): 25.07 (in 14 games) *2004-05 Charles Smith (Victoria Libertas (Scavolini) Pesaro): 20.65 (in 20 games) *2005-06 Drew Nicholas (Benetton Treviso): 18.45 (in 20 games) *2006-07 Juan Carlos Navarro (FC Barcelona): 16.77 (in 22 games) *2007-08 Marc Salyers (Chorale Roanne): 21.78 (in 14 games) *2008-09 Igor Rakočević (TAU Baskonia): 17.95 (in 21 games) *2009-10 Linas Kleiza (Olympiacos Piraeus): 17.13 (in 22 games) *2010-11 Keith Langford (Khimki Moscow): 18.7 (in 10 games) Rebounds Per Game *1991-92 Corny Thompson (Joventut Badalona): 11.72 (in 18 games) *1992-93 Arvydas Sabonis (Real Madrid): 11.95 (in 20 games) *1993-94 Roy Tarpley (Olympiacos Piraeus): 12.84 (in 19 games) *1994-95 Stojan Vranković (Panathinaikos Athens): 12.19 (in 21 games) *1995-96 Charles Shackleford (Ulker Istanbul): 12.38 (in 18 games) *1996-97 Warren Kidd (Stefanel Milano): 10.59 (in 22 games) *1997-98 - Dejan Tomašević (Partizan Belgrade): 9.60 (in 23 games) *1998-99 Žan Tabak (Fenerbahce Istanbul): 10 (in 18 games) *1999-00 Hüseyin Beşok (Efes Pilsen Istanbul): 10.04 (in 23 games) *2000-01 Roberto Chiacig (Montepaschi Siena): 9.38 (in 18 games) (FIBA Suproleague) *2000-01 - Dejan Tomašević (Buducnost Podgorica): 11.5 (in 12 games) (ULEB Euroleague) *2001-02 Mirsad Türkcan (CSKA Moscow): 12.76 (in 17 games) *2002-03 Mirsad Türkcan (Montepaschi Siena): 11.80 (in 21 games) *2003-04 Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas): 10.72 (in 18 games) *2004-05 Tanoka Beard (Zalgiris Kaunas): 10.6 (in 20 games) *2005-06 - Dejan Milojević (Partizan Belgrade): 10.08 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Tanoka Beard (Zalgiris Kaunas): 9.85 (in 14 games) *2007-08 Travis Watson (Armani Jeans Milano): 9.71 (in 14 games) *2008-09 Mirsad Türkcan (Fenerbahçe Ülker): 8.64 (in 14 games) *2009-10 Travis Watson (Zalgiris Kaunas): 9.46 (in 13 games) *2010-11 Mirsad Türkcan (Fenerbahçe Ülker İstanbul): 7.33 (in 12 games) Assists Per Game *1991-92 Micheal Ray Richardson (Slobodna Dalmacija Split): 6.07 (in 14 games) *1992-93 Nacho Azofra (Estudiantes Madrid): 5.58 (in 12 games) *1993-94 Nikos Galis (Panathinaikos Athens): 4.71 (in 21 games) *1994-95 Chuck Evans (CSKA Moscow): 6.15 (in 13 games) *1995-96 Vassili Karasev (CSKA Moscow): 7.15 (in 20 games) *1996-97 Michael Anderson (Caja San Fernando): 6.11 (in 17 games) *1997-98 Willie Anderson (AEK Athens): 4.41 (in 12 games) *1998-99 Tyus Edney (Zalgiris Kaunas): 6.13 (in 22 games) *1999-00 David Rivers (TOFAS Bursa): 4.93 (in 16 games) *2000-01 Raimonds Miglinieks (Slask Wroclaw): 6.95 (in 20 games) (FIBA Suproleague) *2000-01 Ivica Marić (KK Zadar): 5.9 (in 10 games) (ULEB Euroleague) *2001-02 Elmer Bennett (Baskonia): 5.26 (in 15 games) *2002-03 Ed Cota (Zalgiris Kaunas): 6.5 (in 14 games) *2003-04 Ed Cota (Zalgiris Kaunas): 5.65 (in 20 games) *2004-05 Mire Chatman (EB Pau-Orthez): 6.21 (in 14 games) *2005-06 Pablo Prigioni (Baskonia): 6.24 (in 25 games) *2006-07 Theodoros Papaloukas (CSKA Moscow): 5.4 (in 25 games) *2007-08 DeJuan Collins (Zalgiris Kaunas): 5.35 (in 20 games) *2008-09 Theodoros Papaloukas (Olympiacos): 5.18 (in 22 games) *2009-10 Omar Cook (Unicaja Malaga): 5.93 (in 16 games) *2010-11 Dimitris Diamantidis (Panathinaikos Athens): 6.22 (in 22 games) Steals Per Game *1991-92 Riccardo Pittis (Philips Milano): 3.73 (in 19 games) *1992-93 Clinton Wheeler (Bayer Leverkusen): 3''' (in 17 games) *1993-94 Riccardo Pittis (Benetton Treviso): '''2.92 (in 13 games) *1994-95 Sergei Panov (CSKA Moscow): 3''' (in 19 games) *1995-96 Riccardo Pittis (Benetton Treviso): '''2.63 (in 19 games) *1996-97 Michael Anderson (Caja San Fernando): 2.70 (in 17 games) *1997-98 David Rivers (Teamsystem Bologna): 2.85 (in 21 games) *1998-99 Gerald Lewis (KK Zadar): 2.53 (in 15 games) *1999-00 Andrea Meneghin (Varese Roosters): 2.93 (in 16 games) *2000-01 Ralph Biggs (Telindus Oostende): 2.1 (in 20 games) (FIBA Suproleague) *2000-01 Ivica Maric (KK Zadar) & Jemeil Rich (Lugano Snakes): 3.7 (in 10 games) (ULEB Euroleague) *2001-02 Emanuel Ginóbili (Kinder Bologna): 2.54 (in 22 games) *2002-03 Fred House (Partizan Belgrade): 3''' (in 10 games) *2003-04 Fred House (Partizan Belgrade): '''3.38 (in 13 games) *2004-05 Chris Williams (Frankfurt Skyliners): 2.78 (in 14 games) *2005-06 Jeff Trepagnier (Ulker Istanbul): 3.05 (in 20 games) *2006-07 Ricky Rubio (DKV Joventut Badalona): 3.18 (in 16 games) *2007-08 Shaun Stonerook (Montepaschi Siena): 2.58 (in 24 games) *2008-09 David Logan (Asseco Prokom): 2.66 (in 15 games) *2009-10 Mindaugas Lukauskis (ASVEL): 2.3 (in 10 games) *2010-11 Chuck Eidson (Maccabi Electra Tel Aviv): 2.63 (in 22 games) Blocks Per Game *2000-01 Andrei Kirilenko (CSKA Moscow): 2.13 (in 22 games) (FIBA Suproleague) *2000-01 Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas): 3.16 (in 12 games) (ULEB Euroleague) *2001-02 Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas): 3.21 (in 14 games) *2002-03 Eduardo Hernández-Sonseca (Real Madrid): 1.5 (in 14 games) *2003-04 Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas): 1.61 (in 18 games) *2004-05 Eurelijus Žukauskas (Ulker Istanbul): 1.81 (in 22 games) *2005-06 Darjuš Lavrinovič (Zalgiris Kaunas): 2.1 (in 20 games) *2006-07 Marcus Haislip (Efes Pilsen Istanbul): 1.75 (in 20 games) *2007-08 Ömer Aşık (Fenerbahce Ulker): 2.06 (in 15 games) *2008-09 Fran Vazquez (FC Barcelona): 1.73 (in 23 games) *2009-10 D'or Fischer (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 1.8 (in 20 games) *2010-11 Mirza Begic (Zalgiris Kaunas/Real Madrid): 1.5 (in 16 games) Average Index Rating, Full Season Leaders *2000-01 - Dejan Tomašević (Buducnost Podgorica): 30.91 (in 12 games) *2001-02 Mirsad Türkcan (CSKA Moscow): 25.82 (in 17 games) *2002-03 Mirsad Türkcan (Montepaschi): 24 (in 21 games) *2003-04 Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas): 26.27 (in 18 games) *2004-05 Anthony Parker (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 24.87 (in 24 games) *2005-06 - Dejan Milojević (Partizan Belgrade): 23.58 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Nikola Vujčić (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 21.72 (in 22 games) *2007-08 Marc Salyers (Chorale Roanne): 22.5 (in 14 games) *2008-09 D'or Fischer (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 21.46 (in 13 games) *2009-10 - Aleks Marić (Partizan Belgrade): 21.11 (in 18 games) *2010-11 Keith Langford (Khimki Moscow): 19.7 (in 10 games) Average Index Rating, Regular Season Leaders *2000-01 - Dejan Tomašević (Buducnost Podgorica): 31.2 *2001-02 Mirsad Türkcan (CSKA Moscow): 28.09 *2002-03 Joseph Blair (Ulker Istanbul): 25 *2003-04 Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas): 26.41 *2004-05 Anthony Parker (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 27.42 *2005-06 - Dejan Milojević (Partizan Belgrade): 23.58 *2006-07 Nikola Vujčić (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 23.64 *2007-08 Marc Salyers (Chorale Roanne): 22.5 *2008-09 Sani Bečirovič (Virtus Roma): 22 *2009-10 - Aleks Marić (Partizan Belgrade): 24.55 *2010-11 Keith Langford (Khimki Moscow): 19.7 Average Index Rating, Top 16 Leaders *2001-02 Alphonso Ford (Olympiacos Piraeus): 26.66 *2002-03 Mirsad Türkcan (Montepaschi Siena): 27 *2003-04 Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas): 26 *2004-05 David Andersen (CSKA Moscow): 25.66 *2005-06 Scoonie Penn (Cibona Zagreb): 25.16 *2006-07 Antonis Fotsis (Dynamo Moscow): 20.83 *2007-08 Terence Morris (Maccabi Tel Aviv): 22.5 *2008-09 Mirsad Türkcan (Fenerbahçe Ülker): 27 *2009-10 Jamont Gordon (Cibona Zagreb): 23.83 *2010-11 Fernando San Emeterio (Caja Laboral Vitoria): 23.33 All-Time Leaders Since the beginning of the 2000-01 season: Individual performances Individual highs Points Since the beginning of the 1991-92 season: # Joe Arlauckas (Real Madrid) 63 pts @ Buckler Bologna (24/28 2pt, 0/1 3pt, 15/18 FT) (in 1995-96 season) # Michael Young (CSP Limoges) 47 pts vs. Benetton Treviso (12/22 2pt, 4/6 3pt, 11/15 FT) (in 1993-94 season) # Nikos Galis (Aris Thessaloniki) 46 pts vs. Philips Milano (8/14 2pt, 5/6 3pt, 15/18 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Velimir Perasović (Slobodna Dalmacija Split) 45 pts @ Cibona Zagreb (15/22 2pt, 1/1 3pt, 12/14 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Ivica Žurić (Cibona Zagreb) 45 pts @ Buckler Bologna (11/18 2pt, 5/7 3pt, 8/9 FT) (in 1993-94 season) # Nikos Galis (Aris Thessaloniki) 44 pts vs. Joventut Badalona (15/21 2pt, 2/5 3pt, 8/11 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Nikos Galis (Aris Thessaloniki) 44 pts @ Commodore Den Helder (16/28 2pt, 1/3 3pt, 9/10 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Tony Dawson (Bayer Leverkusen) 43 pts @ Kinder Bologna (10/15 2pt, 1/2 3pt, 20/25 FT) (in 1996-97 season) # Zdravko Radulović (Cibona Zagreb) 42 pts @ Olympique d'Antibes (6/10 2pt, 7/13 3pt, 9/9 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Zdravko Radulović (Cibona Zagreb) 42 pts vs. Slobodna Dalmacija Split (8/15 2pt, 7/11 3pt, 5/7 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # İbrahim Kutluay (Fenerbahce Istanbul) 41 pts @ Cibona Zagreb (7/13 2pt, 6/8 3pt, 9/15 FT) (in 1998-99 season) # Alphonso Ford (Peristeri Athens) 41 pts vs. Baskonia (9/19 2pt, 3/4 3pt, 14/15 FT) (in 2000-01 season) # Carlton Myers (PAF Bologna) 41 pts vs. Real Madrid (6/9 2pt, 5/11 3pt, 14/19 FT) (in 2000-01 season) # Kaspars Kambala (Efes Pilsen) 41 pts vs. FC Barcelona (18/28 2p, 5/10 FT) (in 2002-03 season) # Nikos Galis (Aris Thessaloniki) 40 pts vs. Estudiantes Madrid (14/19 2pt, 0/2 3pt, 12/14 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Zdravko Radulović (Cibona Zagreb) 40 pts @ Phonola Caserta (10/12 2pt, 5/12 3pt, 5/8 FT) (in 1991-92 season) # Arijan Komazec (Kinder Bologna) 40 pts vs. FC Barcelona (10/12 2pt, 4/5 3pt, 8/8 FT)(in 1996-97 season) # Vlado Šćepanović (Partizan Belgrade) 40 pts @ Ural Great Perm (3/5 2pt, 7/9 3pt, 13/13 FT) (in 2001-02 season) # Arvydas Macijauskas (Baskonia) 40 pts vs. ASVEL Villeurbanne (4/7 2pt, 6/6 3pt, 14/14 FT) (in 2003-04 season) # Marc Salyers (Chorale Roanne) 40 pts vs. Fenerbahce Ulker (9/11 2pt, 6/13 3pt, 4/5 FT) (in 2007-08 season) Rebounds Since the beginning of the 1991-92 season: # Arvydas Sabonis (Real Madrid) 24 rebs @ Olympiacos Piraeus (in 1992-93 season) # Joe Binion (Buckler Bologna) 24 rebs @ Panathinaikos Athens (in 1994-95 season) # Antonis Fotsis (Dynamo Moscow) 24 rebs vs. Benetton Treviso (in 2006-07 season) # Rickie Winslow (Estudiantes Madrid) 23 rebs vs. Aris Thessaloniki (in 1991-92 season) # Cliff Levingston (PAOK Thessaloniki) 23 rebs vs. Scavolini Pesaro (in 1992-93 season) # Roy Tarpley (Olympiacos Piraeus) 23 rebs vs. Bayer Leverkusen (in 1993-94 season) # Mirsad Türkcan (CSKA Moscow) 23 rebs vs. Buducnost Podgorica (in 2001-02 season) # Orlando Phillips (EB Pau Orthez) 22 rebs vs. Olympiacos Piraeus (in 1992-93 season) # Emilio Kovačić (Cibona Zagreb) 22 rebs @ Efes Pilsen (in 1993-94 season) # Mirsad Türkcan (Montepaschi Siena) 21 rebs vs. Baskonia (in 2002-03 season) # Mirsad Türkcan (CSKA Moscow) 21 rebs vs. Cibona Zagreb (in 2003-04 season) # Mirsad Türkcan (Fenerbahce Ulker) 21 rebs @ Eldo Napoli (in 2006-07 season) # Hüseyin Beşok (Efes Pilsen) 21 rebs @ Varese Roosters (in 1998-99 season) # Hüseyin Beşok (Efes Pilsen) 21 rebs vs. Plannja Lulea (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Lee Johnson (Olympique d'Antibes) 21 rebs vs. Kalev Tallinn (in 1991-92 season) # Tony Massenburg (FC Barcelona) 21 rebs vs. CSP Limoges (in 1993-94 season) # Arvydas Sabonis (Real Madrid) 21 rebs vs. Bayer Leverkusen (in 1993-94 season) # Stojan Vranković (Panathinaikos Athens) 21 rebs vs. Maccabi Tel Aviv (in 1994-95 season) # Warren Kidd (Stefanel Milano) 21 rebs vs. Olympiacos Piraeus (in 1996-97 season) # Nikola Prkačin (Cibona Zagreb) 21 rebs vs. EB Pau Orthez (in 1998-99 season) # Lazaros Papadopoulos (Iraklis Thessaloniki) 21 rebs vs. Alba Berlin (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) Assists Since the beginning of the 1991-92 season: # Elmer Bennett (Baskonia) 17 asts @ Zalgiris Kaunas (in 1998-99 season) # Raimonds Miglinieks (Slask Wroclaw) 15 asts @ Montepaschi Siena (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Tyus Edney (Benetton Treviso) 14 asts @ Olympiacos Piraeus (in 2003-04 season) # Vasili Karasev (CSKA Moscow) 14 asts vs. EB Pau Orthez (in 1995-96 season) # Theodoros Papaloukas (Olympiakos) 14 asts vs. Entente Orleanaise (2009-10 season) # Vasili Karasev (CSKA Moscow) 13 asts vs. Bayer Leverkusen (in 1995-96 season) # Petar Naumoski (Efes Pilsen) 13 asts @ CSKA Moscow (in 1998-99 season) # Laurent Sciarra (ASVEL Villeurbanne) 13 asts vs. Panathinaikos Athens (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Elmer Bennett (Baskonia) 13 asts @ AEK Athens (in 2000-01 season) # Nikos Zisis (AEK Athens) 13 asts vs. Maccabi Tel Aviv (in 2004-05 season) # Marc-Antoine Pellin (Chorale Roanne) 13 asts vs. Lottomatica Roma (in 2007-08 season) Steals Since the beginning of the 1991-92 season: # Marcus Webb (CSKA Moscow) 11 stls vs. PAOK Thessaloniki (in 1997-98 season) # Jeff Trepagnier (Ulker Istanbul) 11 stls vs. Partizan Belgrade (in 2005-06 season) # Stefano Mancinelli (Climamio Bologna) 10 stls vs. Dynamo Moscow (in 2006-07 season) # Panagiotis Giannakis (Aris Thessaloniki) 9''' stls vs. Bayer Leverkusen (in 1991-92 season) # Chris Corchiani (Bayer Leverkusen) '''9 stls vs. Unicaja Malaga (in 1995-96 season) # Saulius Štombergas (Zalgiris Kaunas) 9''' stls vs. Cibona Zagreb (in 1998-99 season) # Veselin Petrović (Partizan Belgrade) '''9 stls vs. Plannja Lulea (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Fred House (Partizan Belgrade) 9''' stls vs. FC Barcelona (in 2003-04 season) # Chris Williams (Skyliners Frankfurt) '''9 stls @ CSKA Moscow (in 2004-05 season) # Pablo Prigioni (Baskonia) 9''' stls vs. SIG Basket Strasbourg (in 2005-06 season) Blocks Since the beginning of the 2000-01 season: # Stojan Vranković (PAF Bologna) '''10 blks @ Cibona Zagreb (in 2000-01 season) # Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas) 8''' blks @ Estudiantes Madrid (in 2000-01 season) # Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas) '''7 blks vs. Ulker Istanbul (in 2001-02 season) # Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas) 7''' blks vs. Frankfurt Skyliners (in 2001-02 season) # Darjuš Lavrinovič (Zalgiris Kaunas) '''7 blks @ Panathinaikos Athens (in 2004-05 season) # Loren Woods (Zalgiris Kaunas) 7''' blks @ Asseco Prokom (in 2008-09 season) # Hüseyin Beşok (Efes Pilsen) '''7 blks vs. Plannja Lulea (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Andrei Kirilenko (CSKA Moscow) 6''' blks @ Maccabi Ness Raanana (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Grigorij Khizhnyak (Zalgiris Kaunas) '''6 blks vs. KK Zadar (in 2000-01 season) # Davor Pejčinović (KK Zadar) 6''' blks vs. Lugano Snakes (in 2000-01 season) # Frédéric Weis (Unicaja Malaga) '''6 blks @ Efes Pilsen (in 2002-03 season) # Alexei Savrasenko (CSKA Moscow) 6''' blks @ Baskonia (in 2004-05 season) # Maceo Baston (Maccabi Tel Aviv) '''6 blks vs. Baskonia (in 2005-06 season) # Marcus Haislip (Efes Pilsen) 6''' blks @ Olympiacos Piraeus (in 2006-07 season) # Terence Morris (Maccabi Tel Aviv) '''6 blks vs. Zalgiris Kaunas (in 2007-08 season) Index Ratings Since the beginning of the 2000-01 season: # Tanoka Beard (Zalgiris Kaunas) 63 @ Skipper Bologna (in 2003-04 season) # Jaka Lakovič (Krka Novo Mesto) 55 @ Real Madrid (in 2001-02 season) # Dejan Milojević (Partizan Belgrade) 55 vs. Olympiacos (in 2004-05 season) # Marko Popović (Cibona Zagreb) 54 vs. Estudiantes Madrid (in 2004-05 season) # Jaka Lakovič (Panathinaikos Athens) 51 @ Benetton Treviso (in 2003-04 season) # Arvydas Macijauskas (Baskonia) 50 vs. ASVEL Villeurbanne (in 2003-04 season) # Thomas Van Den Spiegel (Prokom Trefl) 50 @ VidiVici Bologna (in 2007-08 season) # Darjuš Lavrinovič (Real Madrid) 49 @ Khimki Moscow (in 2009-10 season) # - Aleks Marić (Partizan Belgrade) 49 vs. Efes Pilsen (in 2009-10 season) # Andrés Nocioni (Baskonia) 48 @ Benetton Treviso (in 2003-04 season) # Spencer Nelson (GHP Bamberg) 48 vs. Benetton Treviso (in 2005-06 season) # Arvydas Sabonis (Zalgiris Kaunas) 47 @ Ulker Istanbul (in 2003-04 season) # Anthony Parker (Maccabi Tel Aviv) 47 @ ASVEL Villeurbanne (in 2004-05 season) # Ruslan Avleev (Ural Great Perm) 47 vs. Telindus Oostende (in 2001-02 season) # Kebu Stewart (Hapoel Jerusalem) 47 vs. Benetton Treviso (in 2000-01 season) Triple-Doubles Since the beginning of the 1991-92 season: # Vassili Karasev (CSKA Moscow) 21 pts, 10 asts, 10 rebs vs. Olympiacos (in 1994-95 season) # Bill Edwards (PAOK Thessaloniki) 24 pts, 15 rebs, 10 asts vs. Cholet Basket (in 1999-00 season) # Derrick Phelps (Alba Berlin) 12 asts, 11 pts, 10 rebs vs. Iraklis (in 2000-01 Suproleague season) # Nikola Vujčić (Maccabi Tel Aviv) 12 rebs, 11 pts, 11 asts vs. Prokom Trefl (in 2005-06 season) # Nikola Vujčić (Maccabi Tel Aviv) 27 pts, 10 rebs, 10 asts vs. Olimpija Ljubljana (in 2006-07 season) See also * FIBA European Champions Cup and Euroleague history * Rosters of Top Teams in the European Club Competitions * List of Euroleague finals * European Cup and Euroleague records and statistics * Euroleague Final Four * Euroleague Awards * 50 Greatest Euroleague Contributors * ULEB Euroleague 2001-10 All-Decade Team * EuroLeague Women * Euroleague Basketball Manager References External links * Euroleague Official Web Page * InterBasket Euroleague Basketball Forum * TalkBasket Euroleague Basketball Forum * Euroleague's Youtube Channel * Fantaziranje.com - Fantasy for Adriatic league * Euroleague's Youtube Channel Category:Euroleague